Digital Enhancement Interface
The Advanced Digital Enhancement Implant represents the height of Iteration X cybertechnology. Unlike previous versions of the implant, implantation does not require the removal or alteration of any existing brain tissue. Instead, surgeons insert a series of micro-surgical probes designed to implant nanomachines into the subjects brain. These nanomachines then assemble themselves into a small highly sophisticated computer, using small portions of the user's skull as additional material. When complete, the ADEI is an integral portion of the user's skull, and uses microscopic wires to connect it to all portions of the user's brain. The unit itself is invisible to conventional X-rays. However, all ADEIs have a small, concealed port behind the subject's left ear that is used to upload and download information. This port must be surgically installed, and while it can be hidden from casual observation, X-rays and careful searches will reveal its presence. The ADEI grants the users a number of advantages. Its 400 terabyte memory gives the user the equivalent of the Eidetic Memory Merit. Users also gain the Time Sense and Lightning Calculator Merits. In addition, the user's memory can be readily downloaded and reviewed into any Iteration X computer. This function is occasionally used to check upon the actions of agents who are under suspicion. Fortunately, careful agents can alter memories stored in the ADEI with a coincidental Forces 2/Mind 2 Effect. Only highly detailed and careful scans can detect such tampering. The most common use of the ADEI is to temporarily give the user various useful skills. Users can upload temporary skills directly to their brain through he ADEI's port. Although such memories are not permanent, they can be exceedingly useful. In rules terms, an ADEI serves as four dots in the Dream (Hypercram) Background; Gaining Abilities through the use of the ADEI is subject to the same limits as those gained through the Background, except that Iteration X must have the desired Abilities on file and the user must visit an Iteration X facility to upload them. Finally, anyone with an ADEI can use a set of interface cables to plug the unit directly into all ordinary personal and office computers. Using an ADEI halves the time necessary for all hacking attempts since using an ADEI is considerably faster than using a keyboard and monitor. However using an ADEI in this fashion grants no other bonuses. Enlightened Scientists, can also use their ADEI to jack into a computer to gain sensory access to the Digital Web. If plugged into a vehicle equipped with the appropriate interface, the ADEI can also serve as the equivalent to a Digital Interface Armband. Many ADEI users combine this unit with an Implant Radio. Such a combination allows the user to have wireless access the Digital Web and to upload skills without returning to an Iteration X base. However, this same radio also allows overly suspicious supervisors to instantly tap into the senses and memories of suspect agents at any time – the flow of information always goes in both directions. Rumor also holds that some particularly valuable Conventioneers who know many secrets have ADEIs that also double as bombs... Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary